someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Hate Crimes
|previous = Kill Billy |leads to = Wanted |related = }} Hate Crimes is the second quest to the cancelled mod series; Potomac Breaks. Detailed Walkthrough After taking care of Billy Joe, Marshal now wants you to go after a ghoul named Ray Phillips; a racist lunatic in charge of the Ghoul Liberation Army with the campaign of getting ghouls to be the dominant rulers of the wasteland. If you pass an average Speech check, Cooper will inform you that several weeks prior, Sonora Cruz dispatched two veteran regulators to the Dunwich Building after hearing rumours that Ray's training camp is nearby there, and suffice to say, they are now MIA. Recognising the surname, you'll question Cooper if Ray is related to Roy Phillips, to which he will confirm that they are brothers. Marshal will warn you that Roy is in fact a murdering liar, if you've killed him in your playthrough already, you have the option to tell the Marshal about it, to which he will thank you, claiming that you did the world a favour regardless of what Three Dog said on the radio. On the subject of Ray, Cooper tells you to go south of the Dunwich Building where his heavily guarded training camp is located and go in guns blazing, don't even bother trying to negotiate with Ray as he will "cut your balls off and feed them to you". He'll give you the dossier and send you on your way. Go to the Dunwich Building like Cooper recommended and you'll find the training camp behind it. You'll find a ghoul initiate running back and fourth from outside of the camp, a couple of snipers in the guard tower, some militants alongside Ryan Phillips executing the two Regulators Cruz sent, whom are lined up at the shooting range, and half a dozen captives held in a cage filled with irradiated barrels, few of them already changed into ghouls. It is recommended to be sneaky in this situation as with the amount of ghoul militants in the area will fuck you up. You can kill the initiate training outside silently, and sneak up the guard tower and take out the snipers where you'll have an advantage being above the hostile ghouls. All of the ghouls having very evil karma, so killing each one will earn you karma individually. Oddly however, Ryan Phillips has neutral karma, and as such, killing him will lose you karma regardless of self-defense. Once all the ghouls in the courtyard are dead, you can loot Ryan Phillips corpse to find a note of commendation, revealing him to be Ray's nephew, and a crumpled diary on the male Regulator's corpse, revealing the female's name to be Mary. The gate holding the captives is restrained via a very hard lock, and unfortunately, there is no key to it, so you'll need a 100 Lockpick skill to free those individuals, otherwise they're fucked. Freeing them is also oddly behaved as they use the same scripts as the vanilla wasteland captives, you can only actually free the human captives, but the transformed captives won't leave no matter what you do. Moving on, you won't find anything of interest in the barracks, so move on into the tent next to it where Ray Phillips and his dog; Ol' Roy, are resting. Put a bullet right between the racist douche's eyes. On his corpse, you can take his unique combat armor, but his unique assault rifle; the Smoothskinner, cannot be looted. He'll have some notes on his corpse too, The Transformation and Human Encroachment, and an extra one if you killed Roy Phillips. Go back to Cooper and let him know that the ghoul liberation campaign is over, he will express gratitude after the amount of blood being spilled at attempting to take Ray down. He'll give you 1,000 caps, and a bonus, his own repeater. Category:Potomac Breaks: Part I quests